


Where the Heart Is

by StiffyK



Series: Summer Break [1]
Category: K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StiffyK/pseuds/StiffyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer break is right around the corner and Jongin convinces Sehun to bring it in with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Heart Is

Sehun grumbled as he looked up at the clock, wondering why the last class period seemed to take the longest. It was hot in the classroom, a soft sheen of sweat causing his shirt to stick to his skin as he shifted once more to try and find a comfortable way to sit for the last few minutes. He looked over towards Jongin, wondering if the other was as miserable as he was. His eyes widened slowly he realized exactly what the other was doing. Dark eyes looked over to meet Sehun’s and a soft smirk started to spread across pale lips. Figures Jongin would do something like that. Everyone always thought he was the quiet one and Sehun was the trouble maker but it was the other way around. Sehun just always happened to be the one who got caught.

Though there wasn’t much room left for reflection on their friendship, or whatever it was they had, since Jongin’s cock was out and growing harder with every stroke it was given. Sehun looked at the other again before he realized what Jongin was playing at. A quick glance towards the teacher proved that the last minutes before summer break would be left in silence as she flipped through the pages of her magazine. She could look up at any moment and see what they were about to do but the thrill of getting caught is what made it fun.

He slowly pushed back his chair, careful not to let it screech against the floor and leaned over into Jongin’s lap. He heard the other’s breath hitch as his tongue flicked out over the flared head of his pride. There was an insistent push to the back of his head, Jongin’s hips moving up to try feel the true warmth of Sehun’s mouth but they had at least five or so minutes before school ended and he was going to enjoy them, even if it meant causing Jongin a bit of torture but this was his idea to begin with. He should expect the consequences.

Sehun started slowly, letting his tongue trace along the prominent vein as he sucked and kissed at the hardened flesh. Jongin was practiced in the art of staying quiet but Sehun knew the special ways to draw sounds out of him. His breath was hot as he finally ended some of the other’s suffering and took the head into his mouth, starting to bob his head as he let Jongin guide him further down. A hand was placed on the elder’s slim hips, keeping them pressed against the seat. Jongin let out a soft whine underneath his breath and Sehun couldn’t help the smile that tried to form on his stretched lips as he suddenly sunk down fully, feeling the head of Jongin’s cock knock against the back of his throat.

Jongin had to put his head down, fighting off the moans that would normally tumble from his lips unheeded. Sehun tilted his head so he could meet Jongin’s eyes, holding his stare as he let his tongue trace up and down before turning away to return to the business at…well hand. Jongin softly carded his fingers through Sehun’s dyed locks, soft whispers passing his lips. They weren’t dating but they shared the same moments others would with a girlfriend or boyfriend. It was just easy for them to suddenly decide to lose themselves in each other. They never had to worry the trivial things that came with relationships, they just focused on the physical and it was enough for them.

Sehun’s fingers moved to cup and massage at Jongin’s balls, proud of himself for knowing when and how to do the things that made the other’s thighs quake and fingers curl into tight fists. Finally, Sehun moved the hand from his hip and felt the movement almost instantly. Another thing he had grown accustomed to. The feeling of Jongin’s cock pushing higher into his throat was enough to make him want to gag and choke but sheer will power and the slight fear of what would happen if they were found out kept him quiet.

There was the pause, the way the rhythm suddenly faltered that told Sehun that Jongin was close. He took over then, fingers pumping as his tongue teased across the cum slit before lips became a tight suction over the head of his cock. There was the low groan, the whispered name and Sehun felt the hot liquid spurting into his mouth. Jongin had a distinct taste to him, one that Sehun would never be able to describe. He licked his lips slowly, pressing the softest of kisses against the head of Jongin’s cock as the other tucked it back away. Sehun returned to his normal position, letting the cum slide down his throat slowly as he turned to look out the window with an obvious proud smile on his lips.

Jongin slipped his hand over, fingers tangling with Sehun as he closed his eyes and let the last waves of his orgasm run over him. Sehun felt another pair of eyes from somewhere else and turned to meet those of Tao. Tao looked half amused and half…well left out. Sehun couldn’t help but smile and Tao flared his nose in return and looked back up at the clock. Well there would be plenty of time over the summer break to get Tao’s forgiveness and he was more than sure Jongin would have no problem in helping Sehun with that.

People always say three’s a crowd but for them it’s the right amount of everything. Sehun felt Jongin’s fingers loosen the moment the bell rang and there was a general cheer from the class as everyone packed up and flooded out the doors. He felt Tao’s arm wrap around his shoulders, his other arm going around Jongin’s waist and Sehun had this odd feeling of being completed.

People search their whole lifetime for their soul mate, who would have known Sehun would have found two.


End file.
